


Path of Fate

by Blue_Night



Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, a little bit of magic and mystery, ancient tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Inspired by Janie94's awesome series Tales from the Tribes. Possible spin-off or alternate version of the events taking place after part 8.Several hundred years ago, a horrible war almost erased the Seven Tribes from Earth's surface. Six tribes left their home on the Isle of Britania to search for a new home until they would have learned to live in peace together while the Blue Tribe stayed in their old home to watch over the Silver Shield and protect it until the time to reunite the tribes would be right again.When Christopher, the chosen next Blue Alpha doesn't return to his tribe after a year he had to spend away from his home and the ones he loves, his future mate Jonas, the first Omega warrior of their tribe, leaves their home as well to search for his mate...





	Path of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [... Before Your Heart Breaks?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552031) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> My dearest Janie94,
> 
> I promised you to mess with your awesome series for all the heartache you pulled me through, and here it is, the possible spin-off my muse came up with to add some colors to your wonderful and special tribes. This WIP starts shortly after the events of part 8 of your series, and I'll do my best to stick as closely to your series and what happened until then as possible. There will be some new characters and a lot of those who appear in your series, and I really hope that you will like this adventure of our boys! <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher has been chosen to become the next Blue Alpha, but he has to spend a year apart from his tribe before that will happen. When he doesn't come back, his Omega Jonas leaves their home to find him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Janie94,  
> I hurried to finish this chapter for your today even though I'm feeling slightly sick, I hope it's not too bad but will make you curious for the next chapters... ;-*

_Prologue_

 

_The Era of Chaos lasted for seven hundred years, and the Seven Tribes were almost erased from Earth's surface at the end of it. The Seven Alphas of the Tribes finally realized that their people would all die if the bloody war didn't stop, and they came together on the old Holy Thing to stop the bloodshed and talk about peace._

_The negotiations lasted seven days before the Seven Alphas came to an understanding._

_Six of the Seven Tribes would leave the old land and sail across the sea to start somewhere new until their descendants would have learned to live in peace with each other, but the last tribe would stay on their green island and protect the Silver Shield until the time would be right and all Seven Tribes would be united again._

_So the six Alphas led their tribes across the sea to start anew on the continent, and they settled down in the thick forests of their new home. But another war arose quickly at the horizon, and one of the Seven Tribes was extinguished in this new war, its members slaughtered to the last man until only their First Alpha was left. He escaped into the dark night and was never seen again, and nature claimed back what the tribe had left behind, grass, bushes and trees growing over their houses until nothing was left of the lost tribe. The Fifth Tribe couldn't live with the shame and the guilt they had brought upon themselves when they'd participated in the slaughtering though, and when the new day dawned, the remaining four tribes found their houses abandoned and all of their brethren gone, and nature grew over their cottages and shacks as well._

_Now the last four tribes were all that was left from the ancient Seven Tribes, and they mourned the loss of their old home and their brethren. But time went by and their grief faded at last, and their children slowly forgot that they had once been seven proud tribes as much as they forgot their old home. Some of the elders still remembered the old times and told the legend of their origin and the Silver Shield to their young, but a legend was all it had become over the centuries._

_The four tribes had forgotten their past and the island where their ancestors had been born, but they were still calling themselves by their old names, and they still lived their life the same way like their parents had lived._

_They were the White Tribe, the Black Tribe, the Red Tribe and the Golden Tribe now, but they didn't know that there had once been three more tribes with different colors as well, three other tribes that were long gone..._

 

_One year ago, Isle of Britania:_

 

The Keeper looked down at the young Alpha and his Omega with kind and understanding eyes.

“The Gods have decided that you will become the heir of the Blue Alpha, Christopher, and you know what it means, Son of the Sky. You will leave us tomorrow and prove yourself in foreign land for one year before you can come back to us as our new Blue Alpha.”

Christopher resisted the urge to shift his weight on the hard stone of the large cave, not because kneeling on hard ground was uncomfortable for him, but because he felt as if the Keeper's eyes were looking straight into his soul, revealing all of the secrets and thoughts he tried to hide there.

He didn't feel ready to become the next Blue Alpha, and he had never wanted to become a chief and rule over others. All he'd ever wanted was to be together with Jonas and live their life in peace and harmony, but the Gods had decided not to grant him his wish and forced the burden of leadership upon his shoulders instead.

“And what about Jonas?” he asked, raising his eyes to meet the Keeper's thoughtful glance. “Jonas will stay here and finish his education,” the Keeper said strictly, but his voice softened when he saw the pain in Christopher's eyes about his imminent separation from the one he loved longer than he could actually remember.

“You have to stay pure until your wedding, Christopher, that's how it is. Your love is strong and will endure a year of separation easily. The Gods want to test your love and you have to prove yourself worthy of the honor they've bestowed on you.”

“I could live without this honor,” Christopher murmured defiantly, expecting the Keeper to get impatient and angry at his antics and his demeanor, but the Omega with the kind eyes just smiled. “That's why you're the right one to become our next Blue Alpha, Christopher. Those who seek power and leadership will never be good rulers because they don't really care about their subjects, only about themselves and their desire for more and more power and wealth. The Gods have chosen wisely when they chose you.”

Christopher swallowed. “Thank you, Keeper. I don't think that I believe you, but I won't question the will of the Gods. I will leave tomorrow when the sun is dawning then. But will I be granted a last wish before I go?”

The Keeper looked back and forth between Christopher and Jonas, and he sighed when his eyes fell upon their entangled fingers. “Do you think that you can respect our traditions and not do anything stupid, Alpha?” he asked, and Christopher pressed his lips to a grim line. “I would never risk my future with Jonas. Shall I swear an oath to you and the Gods that we will stay pure, Keeper?”

“An oath won't be necessary, Son of the Sky. Your promise that you'll respect the holy bond of purity between a chosen first Alpha and his future Omega mate until the day of your wedding will be enough for the Gods and therefore for me as well.”

“I promise you that I won't touch Jonas like a mate. But I can't promise you that I won't kiss him goodbye like a lover.”

The Keeper gently laid his hand on Christopher's dark hair. “Our Gods are kind Gods, they're not cruel, young Alpha. Of course you're allowed to kiss your Omega goodbye like lovers do.”

“Thank you, Keeper,” Christopher and Jonas whispered in unison, and the warmth of Jonas' fingers enclosing his cold ones gave Christopher the strength he needed to rise back to his feet and bow before the Keeper.

“The Gods will be with you, Son of the Sky. They will guide you on your way and send you back to your tribe as their First Alpha when the time is right. Now go and say farewell to your brothers. You have to leave us when the sun rises.”

Christopher turned around to leave the cave together with Jonas, and he automatically avoided to look at the silvery shining wall behind the Keeper's back, but Jonas stopped fascinated for a split second, lifting his free hand as if to reach out for the shimmering stone and what was hidden behind it. Touching the stone would blind or harm Christopher forever, maybe even kill him, because no Alpha could touch the Silver Shield without getting punished for it, no Alpha except for the right ones at least. Christopher knew deep in his heart that he wasn't the one who would ever touch it, and he had never felt the urge to possess the Silver Shield that had brought war and destruction to the Seven Tribes in ancient times, but Jonas was an Omega like the Keeper, and he could look at the wall without feeling like choking like Christopher always did when his eyes fell upon the wall by accident.

He waited until Jonas tore his eyes away from the wall and smiled at him, and together they left the hidden cave to go back to the village that was their home, back to their friends and brothers. The very next morning Christopher would have to leave them and everything he'd known and loved so far, but he had one last night together with Jonas, and Christopher wouldn't think of the next day tonight but focus on the here and now, no matter how hard it would be to do that.

 

***

 

_Present, Territories of the Four Tribes:_

 

Jonas didn't know how long he'd wandered through the thicket and the sheer endless forests of the large country when a distant noise suddenly caught his attention. He stopped and listened for a moment, and a small smile appeared on his face when his first guess was proved right. There had to be river or at least a creek somewhere in front of him, and the tall Omega with the light blond hair and the blue eyes moved forward again without making any sound, because people were normally to be found where water was, and Jonas couldn't know whether those people would be friends or enemies at this point.

Jonas had left his home a couple of weeks ago, and he had avoided the small villages and settlements on his way down south as best as he could, except for two or three opportunities when he had visited one of the inns to listen to the stories the villagers had to tell. Those villagers didn't have a second gender like the descendants of the Seven Tribes, and their senses were too dull to recognize him as the Omega he was, but the older people still remembered the old tales about some ancient tribes that lived secluded hidden in the forests, and the village people were careful not to come to close to the territories of the God Warriors how they called them.

Jonas had learned their language quickly as it was actually a closely related dialect of his own mother tongue, but the lifespan of humans was short and so many things lay hidden in the darkness of the long gone past, and the village people didn't know where their mother tongue actually came from.

The blond Omega pushed his bow back over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of his sword tighter as he slowly approached the river, attentive to any presence close by that wasn't a deer or a rabbit or bird. It was still dark as the night hadn't faded completely so far, and the moon was still shining through the large green canopies of the trees, but only few silvery rays actually reached the ground. Jonas preferred to travel by night and hide himself during the day to avoid getting attacked. He had a good night vision and his eyes were the sharp eyes of a trained warrior who didn't need sunlight to see where he was walking. The night carried suspicious sounds and noises much better than they were audible during the days, and the cheerful murmur of the river wasn't the only thing Jonas heard when he crept up on the shore. There were voices, barely more than a whisper, but still detectable.

Jonas crouched down behind a thick bush and carefully pulled one of the branches to the side to take a look at the unknown bathers. He could see two men who were standing in the river, the water reaching to their hips as they washed themselves carefully and thoroughly. Jonas couldn't understand what they were saying, but the reason why they were bathing in the surely rather cold river by night was pretty clear to the blond Omega, and he let out an unconscious sigh when he thought back of the last night he had spent with Christopher more than one year ago. They had held each other close sitting by the fire, and Jonas had watched him when the Alpha he loved so much had washed himself in the creek near their village one last time before he had shouldered his bag and his bow and left him after one last desperate kiss.

Jonas had counted the days and waited anxiously for Christopher's return, but the Son of the Sky who was chosen to be the next Blue Alpha hadn't come back to the Blue Tribe, and Jonas had packed his own belongings and left his home to search for his mate and bring him back where he belonged with the Keeper's blessing. Jonas had the firm belief that Christopher was still alive, he simply knew that he would feel it if his Alpha had been killed. The thin threads of love that had been formed between them years ago were still intact, and Jonas hadn't hesitated to leave his home and his family to rescue his love from whatever he needed to be rescued.

His journey had brought him here to the territories of the Four Tribes that were left from the former Six Tribes that had settled here, the brethren his own tribe had lost so long ago. Only five of the former Seven Tribes seemed to be left according to the stories he'd heard in the inns, his own tribe and the Red, Golden, Black and White Tribe, and Jonas' heart ached for the two lost ones, but this was nothing he should think about now of all times. He needed to find his mate, and Jonas had the strong suspicion that the two bathers could be of help to reach his goal.

Jonas rose to his full height and left his hiding place to make his way over to the two strangers, raising his hand in a gesture of peace to show them that he was no threat to them.

 

***

 

“Do you really think that Marco doesn't know about us?” Thomas asked, and Robert paused for a moment before he pulled the shirt over his head. His skin was still damp from the oil, and the linen felt scratchy all of a sudden, but Robert didn't let his discomfort show.

“I don't think so. He didn't say anything at least,” he gave back, avoiding Thomas' eyes. Marco hadn't touched him again since their last encounter shortly after Sergio's attack, and he spent most of his time away from the cottage Robert now shared with him. Robert suppressed an angry snarl because Thomas' words had reminded him of his betrayal again.

Marco was his mate, the Alpha Robert had sworn to submit to, and Robert sometimes didn't know who he hated more – Marco for having him forced into this marriage, or himself for cheating on his mate with Thomas.

Thomas bit his lip and busied himself with dressing when Robert didn't look at him, and the sound of rustling grass and leaves right next to them made both of them turn around with a startled gasp. Robert reached for his dagger, but it wasn't there of course, and he pushed Thomas behind his back without thinking, ready to defend his Omega with bare hands if necessary. He chided himself for having been so careless and not think of Sergio maybe trying to attack them again, and his vision blurred with red fury when he almost blindly jumped forward to pull the attacker down onto the ground before Thomas could get harmed.

The next second Robert found himself lying flat on his stomach with a knee pressing hard between his shoulder blades, and the unobtrusive sweetness of an unknown Omega permeated the air and filled his nose.

“Peace, Alpha, I didn't come here to attack you!” the stranger said, and Robert noticed the heavy accent in the other man's voice. He lay there with his hands trapped behind his back and the stranger keeping him down with his knee as if Robert were not an experienced warrior himself but only a young boy, and he snarled furiously and tried to shake the stranger off, but to no avail. He knew that the lack of strength had a lot to do with his state and the loss of his Alpha powers and his Alpha voice, and Robert felt humiliated and closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down and think about another way to defeat his adversary.

“Don't even think of trying to help your mate, Omega, you're clearly not a warrior. You wouldn't stand a chance against me, and I have fought against more than two unarmed men at the same time more than only once, so believe me when I tell you that you'll find yourself in the same position as your Alpha if you so much as only think of attacking me.”

The Omega sounded friendly and slightly amused, and it only added to Robert's humiliation that the tall stranger didn't take him seriously. It wasn't that long ago that he'd been the Red Alpha and no one had been able to defeat him, and now he lay here on his stomach and couldn't move, trapped under the heavy weight of the warrior this Omega apparently was, an Omega he'd never seen before.

Did he belong to Sergio's tribe? Was Sergio so determined to fight against the three other tribes at the same time that he let even the Omegas of his tribe become warriors?

“Promise me that you won't try to attack me again, and I'll release you, Alpha,” the Omega said, but Robert just snorted. “What makes you think that I'll keep my promise, stranger?” he wanted to know, and the other man chuckled. “Your sense of reason and your love for this Omega here, Alpha. You didn't bring any weapons to your secret encounter with him, and you're reasonable enough to know that you wouldn't stand a chance against me in your current state. Your fear that I will take my anger out on your Omega if you try to betray me will keep you from doing something stupid.”

Robert growled, but he acknowledged the truth of the other one's words. “I won't attack you again as long as you don't try to harm him,” he murmured to the ground, and the pressure on his back vanished, the tall Omega releasing his hands.

Robert sat up to regard the unknown warrior, and he frowned when he saw the color of the linen shirt the blond wore under his sleeveless tunic. “You don't belong to Sergio's henchmen, do you? Your accent is strange to me.”

The tall Omega lowered himself down on one knee, bracing his other foot onto the grass to be able to jump to his feet and defend himself if Robert didn't stick to his promise. His hand hovered over the handle of his sword, but he looked relaxed and self-confident as he cocked his head to the side to regard Thomas and Robert more closely.

“I don't know anybody with the name Sergio, but if I had to guess then I would say that he belongs to either the Black Tribe or the White Tribe, right?” Robert's jaw hurt from the way he'd unconsciously gritted his teeth.

“Sergio is the White Alpha,” he admitted, and the blond Omega pursed his lips. “I see. Not exactly one of your close friends as it would seem. You're right, I don't belong to his tribe. So you belong to the Golden Tribe if your clothing is any indication, Alpha, and your Omega here is a member of the Red Tribe, that's interesting.”

Robert balled his fists when another wave of homesickness and grief washed over him. He didn't belong to the Golden Tribe, and he would never consider its members as his family and friends. His heart was still crying for the home he'd lost in the cruelest way possible, and he would never forgive Marco for what he'd done to him.

“What's your name, stranger?” Thomas asked when Robert didn't say anything because of his inner turmoil, “are you one of the village people outside our territories? I've never seen one of them, but I was told that they don't have a second gender, and I can tell for sure that you're an Omega like me.”

Robert opened his eyes just in time to see the taller one smile at Thomas. “My name is Jonas, and I'm an Omega like you are, that's right. My home lies far away from here across the ocean, on the island where your ancestors lived before they left the Isle of Britania.”

Robert frowned, and Thomas looked confused. “Our ancestors have always lived here in these forests, Jonas. I don't know what your talking about. Stop telling lies and finally tell us what you're doing in our territories - and who's the one sending you here to spy on us!” Thomas demanded, and Robert felt a hot wave of pride surge through him at Thomas' braveness.

Jonas chuckled, but it was a friendly laughter and not a mocking one. “So proud and tough, even though you're not a warrior, my friend,” he said, and Thomas scowled at him. “I'm not your friend,” he groused, and Jonas nodded his head in acknowledgment. “Not yet, but I hope that we will become friends. You don't know who I am and where I come from, so it wasn't one of your tribes that captured my Alpha and future mate. It has to be either this Sergio from the White Tribe, or the Black Tribe who caught him then.”

“Your Alpha?” Robert inquired, and Jonas turned his head, his clear blue eyes regarding him so different from his own blue eyes and yet so similar. “Yes, my Alpha, the one I love since we were children. His name is Christopher, and he's the Son of the Sky, the one the Gods chose to be our next First Alpha, the Alpha of the Blue Tribe.”

Robert and Thomas stared at Jonas with their mouths hanging open for a moment or two, stunned into silence.

“The Blue Tribe? I've never heard of a Blue Tribe, and I know for sure that there is no fifth tribe living here!” Robert snarled, and Jonas nodded again. “You're right, Alpha, my tribe doesn't live here. As I told you before, my home is the Isle of Britania, far away from here across the ocean. What's your name, by the way? Or shall I call you Alpha the entire time?”

“My name is Robert, and this is Thomas,” Robert murmured, too stunned to even think of not telling Jonas their names. He stiffened when Jonas' eyes traveled over his figure to stop on his neck, right where his mark was throbbing. The dark shadows of the night had faded enough during their talk to reveal his hated mark to the blond Omega, and Robert instinctively touched the red scar with his fingers.

“Hmm, now everything becomes clearer. You're already mated, but not to Thomas. I was already wondering about your scent and the weird vibes I received from you.” Jonas sounded thoughtful, but not judging, he was merely stating a matter of fact without condemning Thomas and him.

“That's none of my business anyway,” Jonas now continued, looking Robert straight in the eyes. “I came here because Christopher didn't return to us when the day of his return was due after the year he had to spend away from our tribe, and I came here to search for him. I know for sure that he didn't stay away from me willingly, and I also know that he's still alive, our bond is unbroken. But I'm deeply worried about him, and I would be grateful for your help, so would you please bring me to your tribe, Robert? I need to talk to the Golden Alpha and to the Red Alpha as soon as possible. The fate and the future of all our tribes depend on that!” he said rather ominously, and Robert and Thomas stared at him again, confused and speechless.

The future of their tribes should depend on the fate of an unknown Alpha of a tribe Robert had never heard of beforehand? Robert didn't want to believe that, but Jonas looked deadly serious, and Robert felt a strange tingling in his stomach, a weak reminder of the powers he'd once possessed as the Red Alpha.

“You can tell Robert what this is all about, Jonas, we don't need to bring you to our tribes. Robert is the Red Alpha, you can talk to him!” Thomas growled, clearly forgetting that Robert was nothing any longer, not even worthy to lay his eyes on the Red Healer, and the sharp pain shooting through Robert at Thomas' thoughtless words took his breath away.

Robert rose to his feet, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “No, I'm not the Red Alpha any longer, Thomas. Mats is your Red Alpha now. Come on, Jonas, I'll bring you to the Golden Tribe, you can tell your story to my mate Marco, who is the Golden Alpha. He will decide whether or not he wants to believe you, and if he wants to send a messenger to Mats and his warriors to invite him and talk about a possible alliance to help you and find your Alpha.”

Robert didn't wait for Jonas or Thomas to agree to his proposal, he just walked back on the small path that led to the clearing where the Golden Tribe lived with grim determination and without one last glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> All credits of this universe and the events go to Janie94. I'm just playing in their world with their kind permission.


End file.
